


Inevitable

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor let out a harsh, bubbling chuckle, red-flecked froth speckling his lips. "Can't stop it, Koschei. 'S too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Koschei dragged the Doctor back into the TARDIS backwards, bringing the gun draped over his shoulder around to bear on the approaching Daleks, firing at the nearest one as he shouted at the girl at the controls to get them out of there. The doors slammed shut as the engines roared to life, and he tossed the gun away, whirling to kneel next to the Doctor.

"Hold on, damn it, Theta." He pressed one hand to the gash across the Doctor's chest, grimacing at the amount of blood. Too much, dark, rich, red. Life's blood pumping away with each beat of his hearts. "Don't you die on me, and don't you regenerate, we can't afford to have you loose it now."

The Doctor let out a harsh, bubbling chuckle, red-flecked froth speckling his lips. "Can't stop it, Koschei. 'S too late."

"The hell it is." Koschei gritted his teeth, looking up long enough to meet the terrified eyes of the young woman - a child, barely out of the Academy, what was she doing fighting? - and bark out a command for her to bring him the emergency medical kit from under the captain's chair. "And get the med bay ready!"

"Yes, sir." She nodded, the fear shuttering back behind the mask they all learned to dredge up, or they ended up dead. The medical kit had barely been set beside him before she was gone again, feet quiet on the grillwork of the console room floor.

"Koschei, leave it." The Doctor reached up to shove at him weakly, golden light already creeping under his skin. "It's time."

"Theta."

"Go!" The Doctor dredged up the strength to shove him away, to pull himself to his feet and stumble to the far side of the central column before light erupted from beneath his skin, crackling and changing every cell in his body. Renewal and change.

Koschei gritted his teeth, ignoring the stab of pain from the brightness of the light. Watched the Doctor regenerate, his blood still wet on his hands from trying to stop the inevitable. Mourned what was, and wondered what would be next.


End file.
